gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
Arche's a ESF unit ? Correct me if i'm wrong, but since when was the Arche positively identified as a unit affiliated with the ESF ? My impression was that Ali was in the 'employment" of Ribbons, which would make it a Innovator affiliated unit. Is there any sources to back up the ESF claim ? :~ Azkaiel 19:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) By all accounts, Arche Gundam is a Innovators-built mobile suit. Throughout the series, Ali never once showed he worked for A-Laws, suggestively he left UN or ESF Forces for a stable life as a lifetime mercenary. Plus, I've seen every official release of Gundam products, not once was there an ESF label close to the unit. Wasabi 20:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The Arche Gundam is not part of ESF, if it did they would have told us. I think people thought Arche Gundam is part of ESF because how it help destroy the Republic of Krugis for the ESF. CrusaderRedG21 15:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) hurf I've removed the bit about Arche having three drives as it's a complete fabrication by fans. The model kit says nothing about this whatsoever. Jagd Arche DOES have three drives, which may be where some of the confusion comes from. Jtrainor 03:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Besides the weapons i see no big differences in Suit's shape when extra 2 drives would go between Jagd and normal version. But both have GN Capacitors on their legs, after which one can notice conical extrusion. That's why most people think Arche has 3 drives wether it's true or not. YessMasster 13:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Before the Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics,there was no mention of Arche ever having multiple Drives.Not even in the Jagged Arche profile,though there is a theoretical pseudo solar furnace statement that says that if Jagged Arche was able to use Trans-Am,it can use the GN High Mega Launcher alone unlike Eins who needed 3 power source to do it.-SonicSP 10:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Split or Keep? Since all the pages are being split for their variants now, what do we do about JAGD Arche Gundam? It was easy to split the pages with Celestial Being's 00V, 00F, etc. But what about this and the rest of the variants? It's a bit trickier to classify them since they all belong to their own faction, such as the GNX-Superbia vs Klaus' Enact. Tell me what you think? Wasabi 18:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Since variants are getting their own pages, we might as well make it uniform throughout. I guess they could be listed in the same format also. The 00V/F/P sections can be placed; :- in between "A-Laws" and "Vehicles and Support Units" section, for 'United Nations Forces / Earth Sphere Federation', :- in between "Kingdom of Suille" and "Miscellaneous" for 'Independent Factions' :Granted, indirectly, such a move would make the AD MS template much longer than it already presently is. :~ Azkaiel 00:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Why.. are we linking that AD template on the bottom of every page? Simant 00:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Don't add stuff about the Trans-Am System Arche didn't have it, or the model kit would mention it, and there would be a Trans-Am Arche model. It doesn't and there isn't. Jtrainor 16:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Probably a misconception, just like when it was rumored that the Arche had 3 GN-T drice. :~ Azkaiel 16:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) About the HG Manual Ok, there's more definitive description in regards to the overall systems. I noticed there's a mention about Zwei, can anyone read the description to prove that Arche is actually a rebuilt Zwei or a newly built variant based on Zwei? Wasabi 16:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :It's kind of obvious both by looking at it, and by Setsuna and Tieria's reactions when they see it. It also has the same red drive as the Thrones used. If it was a new unit it would probably use the yellow/orange drive that Aheads and GN-XIIIs use. Jtrainor 19:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Observations don't mean much because many speculations based on observation has been proven wrong through official publications. This is why I bother to ask the question. Zwei's initial design could've easily been copied and possibly it's Tau Drive survived and the newly built frame was meant to fit surviving components back in. So long as there are other possibilities, educated guessing can only take us so far without something more substantial. Wasabi 21:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Without hard info, the most I think we can say is that it was "inspired" by Zwei. --Nkuzmik 16:34, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::PG 00 Raiser's manual has a chart that shows that what I said is correct. Jtrainor 19:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually,your wrong.According to the Gundam 00 Geneology,only Raphael and GN Archer re-used frames Archer's case is further supported by the HG manula saying it was made from a 3rd Gen Gundam,confirmed in the Geneology to be Artemie.Take a look at the translated chart at the AD mobile weapons page. :::You would see that the Arche uses the red line marked "developement basis" not the "derived unit" that GN Archer and Raphael uses.And Arche alone does not use this either.Arios uses it,if your inferring that "developement basis" means using the same frame again,then CB must have magically recovered Kyrios from the ESF then. :::Besides,the HG manual and one of the earliest Arche profiles released in a DX Mechanics issue around the time of its debut already that its a new unit.-SonicSP 10:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed 3 Drives Pg 29 of Gundam 00 2nd Mecchanics sourcebook: http://a.imagehost.org/view/0963/gen Upper section article beside the Arche picture. Translation by toysdream: equipped with multiple drives Although the Arche Gundam, Susanowo, Masurao, etc are equipped with multiple drives, they were not constructed using a system like the Twin Drive, and cannot display the same kind of overwhelming output as the 00. Their particle output is simply increased two- or three-fold depending on the number of drives installed. Well,guess they were Drives afterall.Credit to Homeless too for purchasing the Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics and providing these scans for us. Because we've already confirmed that Masurao/Susanowo has only 2 based on other sources like the HG Trans-Am Susanowo manual,that probably means that the extra 3fold/3 drive mention was specially for Arche.And visually it would make sense as well.-SonicSP 10:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon me, but WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA????????????????? I don't think Arche has 3 GN Drives. We never saw the other two animated, and Arche's body in and of itself is just too tall and lanky to handle two more drives. And we only saw one drive being used in the anime.Gaeaman788 12:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Take a look at those suspicious objects on the legs.The best way to do so is with an actual gunpla model but you can tell that they look almost exactly like Cherudim and Arios's Drive by design.Its been suspected before of course because of this design but the confirmation never actually came until the 2nd mechanics sourcebook.If your wondering what exactly I'm referring to,its those to spherical objects neat the legs,the one with the purple highlights thats the same as the chest spherical one.You can use the custom made 3d image in the article if you want. ::And yes,it means its in the anime as well,since its a visual thing.The confirmation only came in this soucebook.I've already state my source,with an actual scan of the actual article accompanied by a translation,from the the infamous Mark Simmons no less. ::The visual evidence is already there but visual isnt enough to formerly confirm this since the possibility of them being Condensers exist.Thats why a text confirmation is needed.........and we've just gotten that text confirmation-SonicSP 19:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Its Buster Sword....Not Buster Sword II Since the article occasionally changes back to the Buster Sword II as the name of the weapon......I'll just put a statement here.made an edit 2 hours ago from this post,and I just reverted it Its not called the Buster Sword II,it never was called the Buster Sword II.There is a weapon called the Buster Sword II,but its wielded by 00 Gundam 7 Sword,not Arche Gundam.No source or spelling has ever spelled it as a Buster Sword II and the Innovators never even have numerical version names for their weapons,unlike Celestial Being who do use such a naming system.Its not called the Buster Sword II,it never has been. The developers of the respective MS decides what to name the weapon............and in this case and in all other Innovator suit cases,they dont have a "II" or any number for that matter.-SonicSP 17:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC)